This invention pertains to a portable, self-contained, dispensing mechanism for sealants, caulking, adhesives and other like compounds.
It is known in the art to provide a mechanically actuated device for dispensing sealants, caulking, adhesives and like viscous materials. Such devices are ordinarily actuated by the hand of the operator through a pawl and ratchet mechanism to move a push rod into one end of a container of the viscous material in order to dispense same from a nozzle at the opposite end. Since all of the force must be applied by the hand of the operator, the pressure that can be developed is limited by the strength of the user.
Other known devices for dispensing sealants or other like viscous material are actuated by a pressure medium, such as air or hydraulic fluid. Such devices provide more power for discharging material from a container, but they are relatively expensive and limited in use. They must be connected to a source of the pressure medium by a hose. If the pressure medium is air, the source may be an air compressor. If the pressure medium is hydraulic fluid, the source may be a reservoir. These devices are limited in range of use to the length of hose connecting the air compressor or the other source of pressure medium to the device. An example of a device for dispensing a viscous compound utilizing a pressure medium is shown in the Von Flue U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,410.
Sometimes it is desirable to dispense two components from a dispenser gun. Simultaneous actuation of two cylinders requires considerably more force then a single container dispensing gun. The Huttier U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,098 reveals a dual component dispenser gun that is driven from a remote air source.
The Cox U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,088 discloses a pneumatic dispenser for two part compositions. The prior art Cox device is limited in application in that the hose connection to the source of pressure medium reduces or limits the range of movement and the devices themselves are relatively cumbersome and costly. If the hose is cut or damaged, the pressure medium will leak.
An object of the present invention is to provide a two component dispensing mechanism that is self-contained and portable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing mechanism for viscous materials that includes a body containing a liquid reservoir for hydraulic fluid, a cylinder connected to the body containing the reservoir, a piston in the cylinder connected to a piston rod pump means in the block means for pumping liquid from the reservoir into the cylinder for actuating the piston rod in one direction, push rod means connected to the piston rod for movement therewith, and a stop assembly on the body for receiving and retaining a container or containers of viscous material. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent hereinafter.